The Princess Tale
by the3LittleRedRidingHood
Summary: this is my first story. i've updated the one before. this is about sun shang xiang's sorrow.hope you like it. please review!thx. by the little crimson riding hood


THE PRINCESS TALE

THE PRINCESS TALE

Well...this is my first story...so please review it so I can improve my next stories. Some of the Year is not based on fact.

--

I asked the sky at the gloomy night. Have anyone ever felt this loneliness?? When you feel something that usually couldn't be, is that loneliness?? I feel them in most moment of my life.

**First spring of the Dragon year**

It was rather gloomy weather outside this small castle chamber. Mulberry trees were sleeping everywhere, ignoring the sudden crowd.

It was the night father took me to the hunt. He didn't want to, but I insist constantly till he gave up under my anger glare. After the servants helped me wearing the otter-skin cloak, he cuddled me gently and put me in front of him on his Imperial Saddle. He smiled proud when saw that I was wearing the hairpins he gave to me after the Imperial Seal battle—the red dragon hairpins.

"Remember—"he started.

"Not to forget holding the saddle tightly!" I finished his words impatiently, "come on, dad! I want deer today! I want deer!"

He smiled at my stubborn childish behavior. Then he rushed the Imperial Horse through the border of the dense forest behind the castle.

So we had 5 deer for spring arrival banquet that night. The finest wine from Jiang Dong was responsible for my father drunkenness. He had me guarded by Zhou Tai whose sharp eyes stuck to me all night.

"Xiang!" my eldest brother appeared behind the red curtain which is covering the wall behind us, "Let's have some fun! My friend Zhou has found wild stallions near the river bank. Don't you want to see them?"

I threw a slight glace of disagreement at Zhou Tai.

"Come on!! What will it be a few minutes without us here? Nobody will know. Come on!" my brother pulled my hands till I vanished from the banquet to the darkness outside the castle, ignoring my buts and nos.

"Hoi, Ce! Over here!! Over here!" a tall good-looking boy appeared near a dead mulberry tree. He pointed at the river bank just 20 feet away from the mulberry tree where 3 stallions were drinking, "Beautiful aren't they?" his face shining with joy under the moonlight.

"Indeed! I wish I had that black one," my brother replied enthusiastically.

"Where is it? I can't see," I pushed the tree branch to take a better view. However, the dead tree branch broken under my weight, making a noisy cracking. The 3 stallions were surprised with our presence, too surprised they ran away uncontrolled. One of them ran towards us.

"NO! RUN!" my brother yelled as he ran away, grabbing my hand, "NO, Xiang!"

I fell on the ground, slipped by the wet ground. I tried to stand and ran away but the stallion was quicker. It'll hit me before ii can run away.

"NO!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. But there's no pain. A strong body has hugged me and threw ourselves away from the angry stallion.

"It is okay, Xiang," I heard my father whisper in the middle of my tears and sobs, "its safe now. I will always protect you. Don't be afraid."

"Dad...!"

He left the next day. He said it's a great day with a great battle. He will grant me a stallion after he won the battle. But he never came back...

**Second week of summer, 8 years later.**

"Please just—rest, okay! It's hot and humid enough not to be out there," I stood in front of my eldest brother, blocking his way out, "Tea and wine would be great after yesterday's victory."

"Thank you, but I've had enough of them yesterday. I prefer sunshine now. Don't worry!" he grabbed my shoulder gently—just like father had always done before going hunting, "I'll get dinner for us."

He passed me silently. Then he brought along 4 men and many arrows.

"What is it, my princess?" asked Zhou Tai calmly as well as joining me drinking tea.

"It is—," I looked at him in weary. Suddenly a terrifying scream filled the atmosphere.

Zhou Tai and I ran outwards hastily. I took a white horse tied on maple tree near the castle gate then rushed as quickly as possible through the forest where my brother had gone. Zhou Tai was behind me calling me back.

"Xiang! Watch out!" I heard my brother yelled just several feet away from me. When I saw him, I saw a blue-hooded man aiming an arrow shot to him.

Then... it was too late.

**First week of fall**

It was the longest and darkest moment of my life.Two has fallen, I thought. In my brother funeral, I thought it would be easier to look up at his face after silent crying every night. It was not at all.

It was not him. It could not be him... who lying there silently... whose face will rotten gradually. He had been younger—however—he was his father at last.

Two tigers has been asleep, whereas a wolf rising.

**Second week of spring, 3 years later.**

I only saw him once, that handsome short-bearded bloke, but could be told that he was virtuous indeed. Through the flame of Chi Bi, his virtue spread across the land through my chamber wall. He is the owner of the Liu name—the emperor's uncle.

He was issued to be dangerous and deceitful. Therefore Brother Sun Quan parted him from his deceitful strategist—that Sleeping Dragon.

However, I can not any danger or suspicious aura from this bloke. He offered sunshine in the middle of frozen heart. He appreciated me a lot. My skill in martial arts, my ambition, my vision, even my sorrow.

Is it false, father? To share gratitude with him, to understand him, to love him, even to leave your land for him.

Father, he offered me a virtuous land. What can I do to resist this temptation?

**Winter, just winter...**

Tiger is still a tiger. Even if a tiger leaves its fur, its soul is a tiger indeed. Tiger can not be an eagle. Even if a tiger loves an eagle, where would they live?

So this tiger left her beloved eagle, returning to her den—quietly.

**Still that winter.**

I offered him a hope—like he had done when he offered me a virtuous land. A hope that made the lonely tiger and eagle turned into a free animal.

It is the Yi Ling gate. The gate of freedom where I'll wait.

**Yi Ling Gate**

He came. In the middle of winter storm, his silhouette appeared slowly. And then he smiled.

He loved me.

And I loved him.

Although eighteen arrows on his back separated us.

**Spring at Jiang Dong castle hall. The funeral**

"Is it the moment, my lady?" Zhou Tai asked as he followed me to the castle hall.

"How can you say, Lord Zhou Tai?" I asked him back curiously.

"You look different, my lady," he answered. I knew he meant 'Why I wasn't crying?'

I stopped suddenly and turned to face the mighty warrior, "I ask you, Lord Zhou Tai. Why do you always here—beside me?"

He stared at me—confused, "Your father had asked me to before he passed away, My Lady."

"Then why do you do it?"

He fell into silence.

"Answer me, Lord Zhou Tai" I asked in demanding voice.

"Because it is your Father's order. And I will serve him although he had crossed the river of fate, left me behind." He answered.

"Indeed. So be it today with me."

please review!! critics or comments would be okay

best wishes,

the little crimson riding hood


End file.
